


My Hero Part 2

by Lyokogirl



Series: Fandom Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyokogirl/pseuds/Lyokogirl
Summary: This was already posted in another story of mine and on my Tumblr AceRavenClawWriter
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You
Series: Fandom Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582933
Kudos: 15





	My Hero Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This was already posted in another story of mine and on my Tumblr AceRavenClawWriter

Almost 5 years have passed since you had seen your family. You and aunt Kathy decide that it would be better for you to grow up with a wizarding family and the Weasley’s agreed to let you stay with them. The twins were more than happy to have you stay with them. Every year was a different adventure. Your 2nd year you made your h/n quidditch team. In 3rd year you got to visit Hogsmeade for the first time and the twins showed you the Marauder’s Map. 4th year was defiantly the best. The tri-wizard tournament was amazing to watch and Fred asked you to the Yule ball, the 2 of you have been dating ever since. 5th year was a real drag, Umbridge was a tyrant and to make matter’s worse the twins decided to make an enemy out of her and not finish their final year. 6th year was boring without the twins. 

But now after 5 years, you stood in front of the door to the house you spent your childhood in. You were not over the age of 17 and could finally do magic outside of school and you were determined to convince Uncle Jake that you weren’t crazy. You knocked quietly on the door. You could hear people shuffling around inside. After a moment the door opened to reveal your Aunt Kathy.

“Y/n!” She threw her arms around you and pulled you into a hug. “Look how much you’ve grown!” 

“Hi Aunt Kathy,” She pulls you into the house, calling for your uncle.

“What is it dear?” Uncle Jake called coming down the stairs. He paused when he spotted you, confusing crossing his face. “Y/n? Is that you?”

“Yeah, It’s me. ” He quickly pulled you into a hug, as well. 

“Where have been all these years? What have you been doing?” Uncle Jake frantically questioned. “Kathy said you were fine but she wouldn’t tell me where you went.” 

“I think we should all sit down for a cup of tea.” Your aunt leads everyone into the living room, disappearing into the kitchen. After a few minutes, she returns with several cups of tea. The silence was broken by everyone sipping from their cups.

“So, ” You took a long breath before beginning your tale. “For the past few years, I’ve been going to Hogwarts just like I did before I left. I used some of the money my mom left to pay for the things I needed, and I’ve been staying with my boyfriend’s family.” You smiled at the thought of Fred. Both twins and all the Weasley’s supported the idea of you going back to see your family, but Fred wanted to come with and meet them as well. “Of course, he wasn’t my boyfriend when I first went to stay with them. They’re probably the sweetest group of people I’ve ever known.” 

“You been staying with a boy?” Uncle Jake sounded angry. 

“Well yes, but it was more than just Fred.” You defended yourself. “Molly and Arthur have 6 other kids too and plenty of other kids stayed with them off and on for the last few years.” Uncle Jake huffed but didn’t respond. “But I didn’t come here to talk about them. I came to prove a point!”

“What? What is it?” Aunt Kathy questioned. 

“I want to prove to Uncle Jake that I’m not crazy.” You heard both of them take in a sharp breath. “When I came home from my 1st year I told you both about the things that happened at school and over the next few weeks I heard the two of you arguing, saying that the idea of magic was crazy.” You pulled out your wand. “But now I’m 17 and I can actually prove to you that magic exists.” A simple flick of the wrist turned your teacup into a small vase of flowers. Aunt Kathy gave you a knowing smile while Uncle Jake stared in astonishment. You changed it back and took another sip of tea. 

“How did you do that?” Uncle Jake asked. 

“It magic. Its just like how every other thing happens at Hogwarts.” 

“That not possible.”

“No, you were just taught that it wasn’t possible. My mother was witch born to a family of non-wizarding people, hence why Aunt Kathy knew the whole time.” You could feel the tension building in the room. “Magic is all around you. Muggle, people without magic, usually go their whole lives without ever knowing that magic exists but since you are my guardians you are allowed to know.” 

Uncle Jake was quiet, processing the information presented. An uncomfortable silence settled on the house. You could hear the clock ticking in the other room. 

“Do you plan to stay long?” Your aunt asked breaking the silence. You shook your head slowly.

“There is a great danger coming to the Wizarding world.” You spoke softly, setting down your teacup. “It would put you in harm’s way if I stayed.” The weight of You-Know-Who’s looming presence was a burden they didn’t need to bare. “Besides Fred and George always need more help at their shop.”

“You’re always welcome here.” Aunt Kathy pulled you from your seat and hugged you tightly. “And we’d love to meet this boyfriend of yours.” 

“I’m sure you will and I think you would like Fred!” You hugged her back, just as tight. “He’s quite the character.” You let go and gather your things. It was time to head home. You headed toward the door. Your uncle still had not said a word to you. 

“Wait!” Uncle Jake called as your hand grabbed the door. He pulled you into another hug. “I’m sorry I treated you that way. We love you.”

*******

You arrived back at your flat, moments after leaving your family’s house. A small explosion racked the door as you went to open it. Unfortunately, this was normal. You pulled the door open and stepped in. 

“Fred!” You called closing the door behind you. “I’m home.” Fred slid out of the back room, quickly shutting the door.

“Hey, babe!” He kissed your cheek. “You’re home early” You could see soot marks on his face.

“What have you been doing? ” You gently rubbed away a streak of soot off his face. 

“Nothing.” He said slyly. “Just testing new products with George!” You rolled your eyes at the comment. “How’s your family? Did they take the news well?” 

“I guess.” You sighed. “I think it was just a major shock.” 

“Don’t worry about them.” He pressed his lips to yours. 

“Get a room,” George called, flicking a small whizz popper at the two of you. You broke the kiss, hiding from the popper behind Fred. He caught the popper before it could explode, flicking it back toward his brother. 

“You’re safe now!” Fred laughed.

“My Hero!”


End file.
